The Blind Side
by krimrose
Summary: He was not one of the good guys, but Aiden liked to think that when they were together, she didn't really mind. Aiden/Lydia.


**entitled:** The Blind Side  
**pairing:** Aiden/Lydia  
**prompt:** #25. _impossible_  
**summary:** He was not one of the good guys, but Aiden liked to think that when they were together, she didn't really mind.  
**rating:** T  
**disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf.

* * *

Aiden knew it was impossible.

_She_ was impossible.

But he couldn't keep himself away.

After all, she was Lydia Martin and she was sparing him more seconds than the average individual and he'd be a fool to waste her time.

* * *

Kali wasn't happy when she found them in the apartment.

Aiden was without a shirt, having discarded it across the room, and Lydia was down to her undergarments. He took no time in undressing her.

The older woman glared at Lydia, who held a blank stare. "Is she your step-mom?" the strawberry blonde asked, still straddling Aiden and appearing perfectly confident in her position. Aiden tried to compose himself, constructing a serious face in order to hide the smirk that was playing on his lips.

He forgot that Lydia didn't scare easily and she certainly wasn't one to be flustered. With an apologetic look toward Kali, who was probably thinking of snapping Lydia's neck with a roundhouse kick, Aiden lifted the delicate girl off him. He proceeded to grab the blanket that had ended up draped on the lamp, and wrapped the soft material around Lydia. "Sit here and stay quiet," he pleaded with a light smile, "I'll be right back."

Kali snorted and her eyes flickered briefly. Aiden thought it best to lead the older woman into the nearest bedroom to explain _the unfolding_ as best he could, without sounding like a lovesick puppy, pining after the school's most popular girl. Unfortunately, that was the exact situation.

In the room, Aiden closed the door and Kali began her motherly rant.

"_What the hell is she doing here_? Are you out of your mind, Aiden? That girl is trouble. She's related to that _omega_ and for all you know, she's using you to get information on us!" Her eyes narrowed and the dangerous red flicker returned, like an alarm signaling approaching danger, "If Deucalion finds out that you brought _that little wench_ here, he's going to turn her into a werewolf and _let you watch_ as he rips her limb from limb."

Aiden didn't think Kali was being overdramatic. In fact, as the words sunk in, his fists clenched because he realized _she was right_. Drawn in by Lydia's intoxicating presence, Aiden had completely disregarded the consequences that would result if they were caught together. The danger that his selfishness and indulgence would be putting her in was unimaginable.

And yet his heart ached when he thought about letting her go.

"You're right," Aiden replied calmly.

This seemed to quell the woman's anger and her eyes returned to a steadfast hazel. Her expression relaxed just slightly as she placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "Get that snotty brat out of here, Aiden. It's best if you just end it with her tonight. I'll cover for you if you're late in getting back." Kali gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze before exiting the room. "Hurry," she called back, "Deucalion will return soon and if her perfume isn't a dead giveaway, you may find that others may not find her wit as endearing as you do."

"Got it."

Aiden had realized his mistake. He shouldn't have caved into Lydia's plea to see his place. He shouldn't have brought her here.

But he sure wasn't going to "end it" either. He was just going to have to get Ethan to cover for him whenever he wanted to go see Lydia.

"Aiden," it was Kali again, shouting for him from the living room, probably wanting to hurry him partly because Deucalion was on his way back and partly because Kali always hated a pretty face—aside from hers, anyway.

But as Aiden reentered the living room, the pretty face was lost among a sea of wolves.

Derek stood with his pack—Isaac, Boyd, and Cora—, each looking to wreak havoc. And there was an extra, unfamiliar face that Aiden had yet confronted. The individual was an older man, who shared a small resemblance to Derek and Cora. He must've been another wolf, or else he wouldn't have looked so positively smug, standing protectively in front of Lydia.

Wait, _something was off_.

Before Aiden could conclude what was bothering him, Derek and his pack lunged forward, claws bared and looking to paint the room red. They split off two and two, with Derek and his younger sister fixing blows on Kali.

Aiden could have easily taken down Boyd, and that would've gotten Isaac angry enough to make his punches less coordinated and provided more room for error. But instead, Aiden kept glancing over to Lydia who just stood there with a pale expression.

His divided focus eventually gave Boyd an opportunity to strike a fairly decent blow into his side and Isaac took the opportunity to tackle him to the ground.

Aiden was nailed to the wooden floorboard with Isaac restructuring his jaw line with heavy blows left and right. From the side, Aiden was able to register that the Hale siblings had managed to hold Kali against the apartment wall, and the muffled scream was simultaneous with the lamp rod sliding all the way through skin and bone.

_Shit_. _Where the hell was Deucalion when you needed him_?

As Aiden began to lose consciousness, he saw the streams of tears racing down Lydia's face. "_I'm sorry_," was what her eyes told him, but that didn't make any sense.

Why would she be apologetic if this was her goal? Why would she look so frozen and terrified if this was what she wanted? And why—Aiden could feel the world shutting off—did Lydia move away when the older gentleman reached for her and said, "You performed beautifully, Lydia. _Just like you always do_."

* * *

The last thing Aiden remembered was looking at his betrayer and thinking how every part of her was screaming for him to save her.

But that was impossible.


End file.
